1. The present invention relates to a seat for toilets with air circulation, directly inhaling the odours at the level of the bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art. In fact, in the majority of sanitary ware, the controlled mechanical ventilation system or CMV, situated in general at a height, even on the ceiling of the room, makes the odours from using toilet bowls reach the nose of occupants in an injudicious manner.
Numerous models of toilets with air circulation have already been proposed in the past with the aim of reducing or suppressing the odours which are given off. The extraction of air at the level of the bowl is effected, either by means of the CMV equipping the premises or by means of an electric motor which is specially assigned for this use.
However, none of these proposals is at present entirely satisfactory and, moreover, as far as we know there is no industrial production. Furthermore, in the case of the CMV, the extraction of the air is effected there generally in a permanent manner which can lead to disturbances in the general ventilation system of the room, the house or the communal block of flats.
The main object of the present invention is therefore to remedy this lack and, in order to do this, the subject thereof is a seat which is intended to be mounted over the majority of toilet bowls, the room of which is equipped with an air extraction system, characterised essentially in that it is composed of a seat which comes to be applied in a sealed manner on the bowl, whilst providing a front air inlet and a rear air outlet, said outlet being connected to the air extraction system, and a cover which, when in the closed position, seals the front air inlet.